


Writer's Block

by Fede_Green



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Writer!Nico, courier!Percy, they don't know each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 11:08:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6077091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fede_Green/pseuds/Fede_Green
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico is facing the worst writer's block he has ever experienced. He spends his days staring at his laptop, surfing the internet and ordering bookcases online. He's basically wasting his life, but an unexpected event could change his perspective of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Writer's Block

**Author's Note:**

> Helloooo everybody! This is a simple one shot I wrote because I was bored and... yes. I'm not really happy about it, but maybe I'm just tired. Who knows?
> 
> WARNINGS:  
> \- English is not my first language! Sorry. For everything. For every single word in this.  
> \- It's partially auto-biographical, so you'll understand a lot of what "being pathetic" means. Nico is me. Sad part: there's no Percy in my life. I know, it sucks.
> 
> Enjoy *-*

˜ _Daphne looked at the scene with pure disgust. Her world of certainties collapsed like a house of cards blown away from the wind, as if it had been waiting for it for the whole time._

Nico read the last sentence he wrote on the screen. He despised it. It was just the most horrifying thing he had ever written in his entire life. It had been a few months now since the worst curse had taken him with all his strength: writer's block. The young man wanted to shoot himself and die. He could have done everything with his life, but not writing that _damn_ book anymore.

He tried and kept carrying on.

˜ _She had spent ages worrying about whether she was right or not. A blind rage began growing inside of her soul, clinging on every bone and muscle. Her_

“Fuck this crap, fuck everything, I'm gonna work at a gas station. A million times better. Relaxing, I'd say. _Fuck you_.”

The boy shut his laptop closed, pouring all his anger on the innocent object. He stood up from the couch and gave it a kick. His fists in his hair, Nico thought he was going to cry. He couldn't believe that everything he had done in his life could have led to that moment. Damn, he had spent his whole existence studying and reading like a maniac, happy like a wagging dog about the fact that his dream to become a writer was becoming true. And now he simply hated it.

For some kind of miracle a publishing house had accepted his manuscript as “ _not bad_ ”. The boy almost passed out on the floor from happiness. The contract provided him fourteen months to finish the book and deliver it. Nico had spent the past five of them writing entire chapters, deleting them and re-writing them all. As a result, he had absolutely nothing decent yet. He didn't go out anymore, he basically lost every contact with his old friends from college, he hadn't seen his family for the whole time. His boyfriend even broke up with him. They became strangers to each other, in his opinion. Screw him, too. Nico had been single for three months already and he didn't give a shit. He hadn't time to hate his ex-boyfriend. He hated his book a lot more.

The boy knew a huge nervous breakdown was going to knock on his door. He felt it in his bones every morning, after spending the whole night in front of his laptop screen. Like in that moment. It was almost 9 am and Nico hadn't closed his eyes, not even for a minute. Snow was falling outside, calmly and beautiful, and he didn't even notice it. He had reached his limit. Tears were pushing and struggling to come out from his eyes. What had he done? He had lost everything. His entire life had fallen into pieces because he couldn't write a _single fucking thing_ anymore.

Nico laid on the floor in the middle of his living room and closed his eyes. He was feeling really dumb, laying on the carpet and doing absolutely nothing. But that was his showdown. He had failed. The publishing house was going to ask for the money they gave him and Nico had no idea of how to get them back. An ass writer and broke. The glorious ending of his writing career at barely 24 years old.

He was falling asleep. Nico couldn't have imagined his floor was so comfortable. Maybe just a couple of minutes? He had read somewhere that sleeping was something good to do. Some scientist or a doctor said it. Who knew? Nico didn't sleep that much.

He relaxed a little. Just for a couple of minutes...

** **

The insistent and pounding sound of his doorbell ringing woke Nico up. The boy gasped, a hand on his chest, and sat up on the carpet immediately.

“What the _hell_! Did... did my nervous breakdown arrive?”

He stood up on his feet – his body was aching everywhere, _stupid asshole floor_ – and he reached the front door. Nico slammed it open.

A smiley face met his eyes. His owner was a young man and he was wearing a down jacket covered in snow. Nico tried to ignore the fact that the man was insanely hot, with his green eyes and the messy black hair. He began wondering about when was the last time he got laid. Realisation hit him with the strength of a lot of bricks falling directly on him. _He had no idea_. Nico shook his head to get rid of his pathetic thoughts and concentrated his attention on the man in front of him. On his feet laid a huge box, the writing _SweetHomeTime.com_ printed everywhere on it. Nico frowned. What _the_ -

“Good afternoon! I'm from the Sweet Home Time store, and that's your bookcase. You asked for an assembly assistance?”

Afternoon? No way. It was almost 10 am. The young man was fucking around with him. Nico glanced at the clock hanging on his living room's wall.

 _Oh_.

He had slept for five hours on the floor. How surprising he was feeling pain in places of his body he didn't know could have ached. Nico felt sorry for himself. He was literally pitying himself. He had reached the famous bottom.

“Sir?”

The young man was still smiling at him, a questioning look on his face. Right, the bookcase. He ordered a bookcase some days earlier, he slightly remembered it. Nico had flashbacks of the event in his mind. Oh yeah, the bookcase he decided he needed during one of his “ _I'm fucking up my whole life, let's do something completely useless_ ” moments. Considering the hotness of the courier, Nico regretted nothing.

“Hi... yes. Come in!”

The young man smiled and nodded, entering the apartment. It was a nice place. Two bedrooms, a cosy living room – the boy loved books apparently, a wall was completely covered in bookcases - connected to a small kitchen. He caught a glimpse of a blue bathroom on his left - which Nico was really proud of. But the man didn't know that, for obvious reasons.

“So, ehm. Where do you want me to put the bookcase?”

Nico scratched his head, giving a look around his apartment. The courier found it sweet. The boy in front of him looked like a lost kitten.

“Next the last one I ordered, I suppose. There's the room for another, right?”. The boy slightly chuckled.

“Yes, there is. The bookcase is the... well, the exact same model you ordered the past four times. If I'm counting well.”

Nico blushed. Why was he dumb? God knew. “Oh, right. You've got a point.”

The young man kept staring at him and smiling. Nico had the feeling he was x-ray scanning him.

“Uhm, give me your jacket if you want... you can't do anything wearing that” he smiled with embarrassment and pointed at the man's down jacket.

“Oh, thank you.” The courier unzipped and handed it to the boy, revealing a tool belt around his hips. And _what_ hips. They were connected to a sculptured stomach and chest, both hidden by an adherent – and _useless_ , Nico thought - orange t-shirt from the store. The man had the body of a professional swimmer. Nico didn't want to drool in front of a complete stranger, and so he distracted himself by hanging the jacket near the entrance.

The courier rubbed his hands and kindly smiled. “All right. I'm assembling it and then I'll disappear.”

Nico observed him opening the box with a cutter. In order to do it properly, the man had to bend down, giving his back to him. Oh, he should _not_ have done it. Nico silently gasped when he came face to face with a perfect ass. He turned his head in a different angle to look at it better, smiling dumbly. _Now_ he remembered. It had been almost five months since the last time he had had sex. The stranger's ass worked for him as an epiphany.

The man suddenly stood up again and turned around, almost catching Nico's dreamy stare. Almost.

“Sir, do you-” the young man interrupted his own question and chuckled. “You know, I think we're around the same age. I don't feel good by calling you ' _sir_ '. I'm Percy. And you're Nico, I read it on my list of deliveries.”

Nico blushed slightly. He found the stranger's name sexy. Five months without getting laid brought him at that level. Finding a name _sexy_.

“Nico. Yeah, you're right... I mean, I'm 24. You look around 25 maybe?”

Percy grinned. “It's 27. Do I look younger? That's great. Going to the gym is worth something at least. Not just wasting money.”

Nico had to force himself really hard not to imagine the man all sweaty and shirtless. He limited himself to nod shyly. Percy kept grinning at him. “So, Nico. Can I ask you a glass of water?”

The boy smiled at him. “Of course...” He then disappeared in the kitchen, while the man began assembling his new bookcase.

** **

“That's good, there is no longer any room for anything else on this wall!” Percy laughed, looking at his completed work.

Nico chuckled back, his arms crossed on his chest. He was staring at his wall too, wondering the same thing. Maybe he had to sort out his priorities in life. “I read a lot... and I can't stand not having my own books. I keep buying them... I'm addicted.”

Percy turned to smile at him. “It's not that bad as an addiction. It's not drugs, at least.” He laughed again. The young courier stared at him in the eyes for some seconds. Nico didn't look away, making him blush. He coughed awkwardly to clear his throat and moved his gaze back to the bookcase. “You're a reader, then. I'd like to read more but I don't have the time.”

Nico suddenly reminded his miserable life. He sighed. “I'm a writer, too. But... it's been five months now, I've the hugest writer's block ever existed in the history of writer's blocks. My dream life doesn't exist anymore...”

What the hell was he doing? Confiding himself to a courier from a furniture store? He had lost his mind. But Percy sighed in response, nodding with sympathy.

“I know what you're talking about. I've got a vet degree, but after college I was so broke I began accepting every job existing. I lost my dream halfway through. And I'm still broke, anyway.” He laughed in amusement. Nico frowned, he had noticed a glimpse of sadness in Percy's words.

“You know... I think there's something we're doing wrong.” Percy nodded with understanding and turned to face him again. “Maybe I can help you. What's your book about?”

Nico snorted and rolled his eyes like and angry mom does in front of his son disappointing her. “There's this girl, Daphne. She lives in a dystopian future, you know, dictatorship and amazing technology.” Percy chuckled. “And... she's trying her best to carry on, studying and working. Same old same old. She loves this Logan boy, who's a complete asshole if you want my opinion. I hate him.”

“Didn't you create him?”

“Yes. So?”

“... nothing. Please, go on.”

“Right. So, he's an asshole. He cheats on her all the time, until the day she finds out.”

Percy raised an eyebrow at him with anticipation. “And what does she do then?”

“She kills him.”

The young man raised both his eyebrows at the revelation. “And? What happens next?”

“I have no idea. I did at first, but I found out it's stupid. So now I'm at the point she just killed him and I have _absolutely no idea_ of what to do with this book.”

“What was your previous plot then? The first idea you had.”

Nico sighed with tiredness. “She... she has to run away from the city, because the police is looking for her. And she finds out that the government is carrying out a huge-”

“Plot to destroy the poor people and steal their money in order to have even more power?”

“... Yes.”

“Does she save everyone because she's a badass female character?”

“Do you see how much it sucks? You see that. And you're the average reader, which is in fact my audience. And you already hate it.”

Percy shrugged and smiled. “It's just...”

Nico gave him a challenging look. “C'mon, say it. I need to hear it.”

“Banal and repetitive.”

The boy closed his eyes and nodded, biting on his lower lip. “I'm aware of it. Please, kill me here on the spot.”

The young man laughed and put a hand on Nico's shoulder, stroking it fondly. He was trying really hard to be nice with the boy; he looked tired and demoralized. Percy had the impression it had been a long time since someone didn't encourage him or stay by his side, or just listen to him. He wanted to be helpful to the boy without any apparent reason. His pale skin suggested Nico didn't see the sun so often. The writer was burying himself alive in his apartment.

Percy gazed outside the window, noticing the snow was falling hard. That meant the impossibility to drive his van for a few hours. He frowned, an idea forming in his mind.

“Nico, there's basically a snow storm. I wanted to bring you out for a hot chocolate, but it's not a great idea. Do you have milk, cocoa and a whisk?”

The boy turned around with a confused expression, his arms still crossed on his chest. “What? Why? You don't need to stay here because you feel sorry. I already know I'm a hopeless case.”

“I don't feel sorry. I just decided we'll change the plot of your hideous book together. I'll help you. You need human interaction in order to have any kind of new idea.”

Nico chuckled sarcastically and raised an eyebrow at him. “My hideous book? How _dare_ you.”

Percy laughed and bend his head to one side, crossing his arms on his chest and copying the boy in the gesture. “I'm just quoting the author from the source.”

The boy burst out laughing and threw his head back. He couldn't believe that the Sweet Home Time store's courier was such a dork. He wasn't just beautiful and hot, he even was funny. And pretty smart. Nico found himself nodding. A weird heat was travelling from his feet directly to his face, but he tried to ignore it. “O-okay, then. Thank you. Remember that when it comes to my book, I turn into Anakin Skywalker finding out Padmé died anyway.”

“Oh, like, ' _nooooooo_ '? The most dramatic acting scene ever?”

“No, more like a murderer without a remorse.”

“Sounds great.”

** **

Nico didn't know how it happened. They were sitting at his table, arguing about what was stupid and what wasn't about Daphne's personality, and the boy just began regaining faith in his work. It had been _months_ since he hadn't felt so enthusiastic, so motivated about the book and so positive. He didn't want to go that far, but Nico was feeling _slightly_ happy.

So, yes. Nico didn't know how it happened. A moment earlier he was taking notes on his laptop, nodding and smiling at Percy's hints. The moment after, the young man had Nico pinned to the couch, kissing his neck and making him moan loudly.

It started completely by surprise. Nico had abandoned his hands on the keyboard to grab Percy's t-shirt, while the other sneaked his tongue deep inside the boy's mouth. They stood up with huge difficulty; the older boy had no intention of letting go of Nico's ass in the process. They bumped against a couple of chairs and the coffee table, always heatedly making out, before falling on the couch. On their way to it, they managed to take their t-shirts off. Nico had lost his pants at a certain point.

“Write _this_ in your book” huffed Percy, biting the skin of Nico's collarbone and making their groins rub against each other.

Nico moaned in response and wrapped his legs around Percy's waist, raising his hips to find more friction. Their bodies were tangled on the couch. It was difficult to differentiate them, so glued together in a groaning mess.

When they both managed to get completely undressed, Percy sucked one of Nico's nipples in his mouth making the boy loosing his mind. “Percy, _please_ , have sex with me! I need it... _please_.”

“With great pleasure... condoms?”

Nico gazed at the bathroom behind them and Percy stood up, catching the hint. He made a great mess, randomly opening drawers and lockers. Finally, he managed to tear a couple of condoms from a small package and came back to the living room. And between Nico's spread legs, of course.

The young man kissed him fiercely, before putting on the condom. He laid over Nico again, who grabbed his hips and moaned with anticipation. Without any warning, Percy slid completely inside the boy's wet hole, making him gasp with pain at the intrusion. Yes, it had been _a while_. And he hadn't stretched himself first.

“Nico, you're damn _tight_. When was the last time?!” Percy had a worried look on his face. He had noticed his dick had been _more_ than a little stretch for Nico.

Still slightly gasping, the younger boy squeezed his eyes for an instant and chuckled at him. “Oh, you know, if getting off counts...”

“It doesn't.”

“Right... five months and a half. Okay, maybe six.”

Percy frowned with concern and gazed down at where their bodies connected, a disappointed look on his face. He grabbed the boy's legs and put them around his waist, positioning himself to take him in a comfortable way. “You should have told me! Dumbass.”

“Percy I don't give a single shit, just _fuck me_ already.”

The older boy nodded, grabbing Nico's thighs tighter. He began pounding hard in and out his ass since the beginning, making Nico arch his back. His hands were still laying on Percy's hips, suggesting him the rhythm he liked better. His dick was fantastic inside of him. Nico had missed the feeling of being so filled and stretched open. It made him feel a bit of a slut spreading his thighs at the limit of a bone fracture, but he didn't care. He loved feeling like he was someone's slut.

Percy buried his face between Nico's neck and collarbone, thrusting inside of him repeatedly and never lowering his pace. He was panting loudly, alternating hot kisses on the boy's skin with satisfied moans.

The couch under their bodies was creaking, adding the noise to the boy's groans, moans and pleas and making a symphony out of it. Nico moaned particularly high and Percy kissed him one more time. They started making out passionately, choking their cries inside each other's mouths. Percy was grabbing the boy's ass possessively and leaning almost completely over Nico's body.

“Does it hurt?” he puffed in his ear, to make sure the boy was all right.

“No, you fuck me so good. I love this... _oh_ , _oh yes_!”

Percy quickened his rhythm and began moaning in a filthy way. Nico wondered if his neighbours could have heard him. He was sure they could, his neighbours were nosy and couldn't mind their damn business. He thought about turning them into a bunch of new characters for his book and he planned to kill them all in a brutal way. Gosh, was he having _actual ideas_ during amazing sex? That was a great turning point for his writing career.

“Oh my God, _Percy_! I want to write, you saved my fucking life.”

Percy huffed a sexy chuckle and fucked him harder, faster and deeper. “You should do this more often, since it works so well. Mmh?”

Nico swallowed hard and managed to grin at his words. “With you? Hell yes.”

They stayed in hush again, just kissing sinfully between moans and pleas. They were both close to their climaxes. Percy knew it from the way he was leaking pre-cum inside the condom, and from the feeling of that delirious sensation approaching.

He came hard, almost screaming, and making the couch move a few millimetres with the strength of his thrusts. Nico followed him after a few instants and found himself wondering about how hot could have been Percy's cum. He wanted to feel it. He wanted him again.

The older boy kept panting against his skin. He pulled out from Nico and got rid of the condom, making a knot at the base and letting it fall on the floor. He hugged the other boy, who had made room for him on the couch, and he sighed heavily.

“That was...”

“Fucking amazing.” Nico said, trying to catch his breath.

“Yeah.”

Percy turned his face to look at the boy and Nico looked back at him. He smiled. “I just wanted to make clear that I never did such a thing. You know, fucking customers on their couches. Hooking up with strangers in general.”

Nico laughed and softly kissed Percy's shoulder. “I did once. But I was in college, so it doesn't count.”

The older boy sarcastically raised an eyebrow at him. “It's a urban legend that everything you do in college doesn't count in real life.”

“No, it isn't!”

“It is. And you're a cunt.” Percy winked at him, making him understand he wasn't serious. “So... you'd like to go out with me sometimes?”

Nico blushed heavily and smiled. He found himself being stupid, because they just had sex. There was nothing to be embarrassed about anymore, right? He nodded shyly, earning a sweet kiss from Percy for it.

“Great. I can't wait.”

** **

 ˜ _The wind was caressing her skin, making her feel finally_ alive _. No matter how many times people had let her down, not matter how many times she had considered herself a failure, a misery. Daphne didn't care anymore. She grabbed her backpack from the floor, leaving the room. She never looked back again._

Nico typed the last sentence and re-read it. In that moment, it sounded good to his ears. He knew the day after he was going to edit a lot of things of it, but he was pretty satisfied anyway. Just _a single chapter_ and his book was finally finished. He couldn't believe it. His professional editor was really enthusiast about his work; he kept correcting everything about it but... well, that was his job. Nico smiled and saved the document, before turning his laptop off. He was tired and happy. He stretched his back and arms, yawning. He really needed to sleep, but his boyfriend wanted to take him out for a romantic dinner for their six months anniversary.

The doorbell rang and Nico winced in surprise, getting up to open the door. He smiled at the man in front of him, who had a roses bouquet in his hands.

“For my sweet babe, with love.”

Percy handed him the roses and leaned forward to kiss him passionately. Nico grabbed the flowers and hugged his man with his free hand. They parted with a wet noise.

“Thank you... let me put them in a vase and then we can leave.”

The young man nodded and patiently waited for Nico to come back. Percy was happy. He had left his previous job when his boyfriend helped him to find a place in a vet clinic. He was finally doing what he loved the most, with the most handsome boy he had ever met in his life by his side. When Nico came back from the kitchen, he offered his hand to him. They tangled their fingers together and the younger boy blushed.

They left the apartment, hand in hand.

FINE

**Author's Note:**

> *heavily sighes*  
> I'm sorry for this one shot.  
> [tumblrlrlr](http://fedegreen-author.tumblr.com/)


End file.
